The Phantom Clover
by KorevainsoLightshire
Summary: Danny is fused with another him in another world, the world of Black Clover. Danny's memories sealed and a few new powers. Danny has many things odd about him, the first is his ability to generate Mana himself (core) and his second is his very odd and unique grimoire. How will Danny change or affect the Clover Kingdom, will fate get in his way?
1. Chapter 1 The Spirits

Black Clover X Danny Phantom

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works or characters for Danny Phantom or Black Clover, they belong to Butch Hartman and Yūki Tabata respectively.**

[Chapter 1[The Spirits]

His parents were inventors and scholars in a way, they were mainly just enthusiastic.

Enthusiastic about spirits not that they could ever get their hands on one of the great four elemental ones.

The boy with partially messy semi-pointed black hair and soft feautures was currently accompanying his parents.

They were at one of the most dangerous high-density mana areas in the world, a lava filled area that could cost his family's and his life if they got too close.

His parents were searching for spirits in this mana zone, lesser ones, and were proving unlucky.

The device being used to sense a spirit that hasn't been given flesh is one of their inventions.

The dark haired teen was lookingaround with another one of those devices and actually proved lucky as he was near a few mana readings that represent non-physical spirits.

He took a quick look at his grimoire see if he had any spells that he could use; he actually has a magic that is similar to copy magic but different, he's a wielder of adaptability magic which mainly allows him to adapt another's spell to his own grimoire no matter the element although with a bit more difficulty depending on the magic such as afinityless magic such as mind or time or something similar.

To be more specific his magic would allow him to over time aquire a spell by carefully analyzing everything thing about a caster and spell when they cast it, or the more efficient way if he manages to look at and copy a spell directly from another person's grimoire, which would typically require the wielder's permission unless he cast a long, complex and tiring spell to take a grimoire by force.

The magic may be dubbed adaptability magic for convience but it could be almost just as accurate to call his magic grimoire magic or something like that.

In any case the reason the teen was looking at his grimoire was for a specific magic he's copied from his elder sister's mind magic, a simple telepathy spell but it's worth a test to see of he can talk via telepathy to a lesser spirit.

His sister had been on a battle field one day and became one of the casualties about a year prior.

The teen only had one other mind magic spell he managed to successfully copy and that is a spell that grants knowledge of every language ancient and present ever spoken or written.

The teen sat on the ground and concentrated on the two spells so that he could potentially speak with the spirits although he's not certain it would work.

Just as he was concentrating he heard something terrifying and opened his eyes quickly darting to the sound and was devestated to see the sight before him.

In the sight of the teen his parents burnt to a crisp due to a moment of carelessness and chasing a lesser spirit too close to the danger zone.

That moment of despair while his mind was semi-connected to the spirits summoned a large mana burst from the poor spirits and boy alike suffering from the terrible circumstances.

It was at this moment the teen's mind drew blank as a green lighting bolt crashed through the spirits immense mana as though summoned before redirecting itself towards the dark haired teen's grimoire and through it towards the teen himself.

Then everything went blank as the teen passed out.

 ** _My Line Break Won't Work So Here._**

Danny was tired.

He just got through another harsh day being treated unwanted and being hunted after doing hero work.

Danny wasn't feeling well especially emotionally but he still did the hero work he still liked helping people.

It has been about a month since his "parents" found out what he is, yet they only amped up their hunt and tried to experiment on him.

Danny was devestated but he still couldn't stand by and do nothing while others were in trouble, so despite the increased risks Danny still went out and helped save people, as well as pull a few harmless pranks here and there.

At the very least Danny still had people from tge 'ghost zone' even some old enemies turned allies, which did change his perspective a bit for the better.

Danny felt a familiar presence and smiled when he saw Clockwork floating nearby.

Danny made to hug Clockwork and was greeted back with a hug from said master of time.

Clockwork looked to the young teen in front of him with a sad smile about to offer him a new life.

CW: "Daniel, I've been working on something to give you a better life another chance. In another world with it's own dimensions, I can send you there by fusing you with another you that is there and has currently lost all those dear to him. I would merge your two beings into one suitable to that world and make your body to that of a toddler with sealed memories. I know you are worried about merging with another person but he has alrready lost everything and if nothing is done won't make it through his despair, also the two of you are very similar."

Danny was thinking it over, he really was hesitant but if he really is about to give up on life then Danny certainly has another chance and he should be grateful for that.

After a lot of hesitancy Danny finally decided that he will go through with it and thanked Clockwork.

Clockwork could only offer a consoling smile and began to prepare everything, seeing as he isn't a master of time in that world he is very limited and will have to be quick to do everything and set a future in motion for Danny; although Danny will weave his own fate with his actions rather than have an actual predetermined fate ahead of him in this new world.

Danny felt his consiousness fade as he lost sense of his body but yet could feel something was odd.

If Danny had to describe it he might describe what he thinks his current state is, he feels like something akin to a semi-sentient lightning bolt but... more.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **That's it for chapter 1.**

 **No Phantom Planet, no Pointdexter.**

 **Smart!Danny (Can't argue with me on this, he's always been smart.)**

 **Slight OOCness (I'm not very good at writing in character.)**

 **Powerful!Danny (Although he already is/was powerful.)**

 **Some new powers.**

 **Ok so this may be the first story I've posted a chapter for but I actually have many going on in the works and this is after those. In other words my updating time won't likely be consistent and while the first story I've published on Fanfiction I have many others I'm even further ahead in, since I usually try to get a good overall chunk done before posting but I figured I might as well just post this one chapter at a time.**

 **Most (if not all) of my other fanfictions are actually Danny Phantom crossovers.**

 **I'm working on my originality but as I said I'm working on it so a lot will find some way to follow cannon unless I get better at writing something completely different.**

 **Enjoy reading and feel free to comment, I'll read and reply as well as take in suggestions.**

 **PS. I'm trying.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Pranks & The Turning Point

**Well I'm back, as I said before I won't really be consistent with updating and when I looked at my stories and saw this and how many views it has gotten it has definitely motivated me to write again.**

 **As for the question from 'guest' about whether or not Asta and Yuno will be in this story, yes.**

 **Well, thank you for the reads and reviews thus far so I will try to create a good story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Danny Phantom and to be honest if I did I probably wouldn't have made them as good of shows as they are today.**

* * *

[Chapter 2] [The Pranks And The Turning Point]

Clockwork lightly smiled at the unconscious boy in front of him, not able to stay long as this world isn't his domain he does what he starts what he was going to do quickly.

Getting to work Clockwork turns the boy in front of him into an infant and places a time seal on his memories, mostly, leaving the boy in a basket with a blanket and an embroidery saying 'Danny'.

Clockwork drops Danny off at the front of a church in Hage village; with a knock at the door.

CW to seemingly no one: "I apologize for the interruption on fate, but please bare with him."

And with that the 'ghost' master of time of Earth leaves in a clock like portal.

If one listened closely they would possibly think they heard the air sigh. (Unknown: Fate can get boring anyways.)

 _Around two months later..._

Two new infants are found in front of the church, found to be named Asta and Yuno.

 _About 6 years later..._

"Come on Yuno, Asta! We should hurry and get the chores done then we can go exploring!" Shouted a raven black-haired boy with warm ice-blue eyes to another slightly taller black-haired boy with amber eyes and a slightly shorter ash-blond-haired boy with olive green eyes behind him.

The amber eyed boy being Yuno and the ash-blond boy being Asta.

Asta: "Right! Then I can continue to train my magic! It will come any time now!"

Yuno in the back just smiling silently and looking at his hand where he produces a small whirl of wind.

The three set out to do their chores which includes simple things like fetching the water and helping carry potatoes, sometimes harvesting as well.

Asta stumbles a bit while carrying the water but quickly corrects himself.

Danny offers to help but Asta refuses saying (yelling), "I'm going to be the wizard king! A small chore like this won't beat me!"

Right before tripping on a rock and falling face first and having all the water land on him.

Danny chuckles at the scene while Yuno worriedly starts heading towards Asta to help him up but before he can reach him Asta jumps up with a smile and says, "Guess I'll have to do more training. Go on ahead, I'll go refill my water!"

Danny grabs Asta's shoulder before he can go running towards the well and says, "Just a moment Asta. Yuno can you dry Asta off?"

Yuno stops for a second before smiling and nodding then using his air magic on Asta to dry the hyperactive boy off.

Danny: "Alright Asta now you can go."

Asta already running shouts, "Right!"

Danny and Yuno continue on the way to their delivery to the church since Father Orsi says well water is healthier and taste better than magic made water.

Danny suspects that well that may be true the real reason is mostly to get them to be doing things and not causing trouble.

Danny has been known to pull a few harmless pranks here and there around the village, nobody was really bothered by them a few times some adults even helped him with some of his pranks.

 _Flashback_

 _Danny was preparing for his next prank his victim, the village mayor, his plan was to get the chief wet with unsuspecting water but after a village grown up saw what Danny was up to decided to join in the fun, the accomplice's name is Renjed he's helps Danny a few times, the plan evolved from a simple wet and dry to having a cloud following the mayor around that constantly rained but also have an air field surround the mayor as to not get him wet just his surroundings._

 _The mayor was annoyed by the development and knew Danny was behind it but smirked and changed his course._

 _Instead of causing trouble by getting his surroundings wet the mayor decided to go to the fields and use the prank to water the crops and gardens._

 _He's not a mayor for nothing, that's for sure._

 _After that the rain clouds following the mayor stopped and he continued his daily activities._

Present

There were a few/several other pranks that Renjed helped with since he could use cloud magic, which was great for pranks, such as the time he and Danny decided to make one of the days a dark day only allowing light to get through where there were fields.

Another time they worked together was to prank Renjed's nieces and nephew, that one involved cold mist, sounds, lots of potatoes, two very amusing guys, one an uncle, the other a kid; and a lot of cleaning.

Danny had to become an errand boy for a while after that to pay for the potatoes.

Danny smiled at the fond memories, maybe he'll pay Renjed a visit later, set up another prank or two.

Danny is unique aside from the mana spirits that sometimes follow him around and his incredible talent with magic he also had shown times of using odd magic; but this is common knowledge around the village he's not really hiding it and while many could possibly become frightened of him the village people love him and fear his pranks all the same, they see him for who he is luckily.

Danny isn't all pranks and trouble to the village though, he does help out and like Asta has a strong sense of justice, he's even saved some of the villagers before such as that time he challenged a boar that was chasing around younger kids near the forest and that other time when he twisted his ankle and crushed himself catching someone who fell from a roof they were fixing.

His next chores after water delivery includes more water delivery and potato delivery to some other houses around the village.

It's about mid-day when the trio finishes there chores and go exploring.

Upon reaching the skull many more mana spirits stuck to and followed Danny through the skull with Yuno and Asta, a light being provided with magic where the light from outside doesn't reach.

They thought they heard some noises but didn't find anything dangerous.

Yuno was on the verge of tears (5 year old Yuno) due to the skull being too creepy so the trio left the skull and just went the the forest close enough to the edge to still see the village.

Danny has always provided a sort of protective feeling to others around him which is why they got as far into the skull as they did before Yuno asked that they leave.

The three found a spot to rest although it was more a spot to train as that's what Asta and Danny started doing, while Yuno conversed with them and they all made jokes, overall having a good time.

A few months later...

Danny was training in the snowy forest again trying to control his more odd magic which sometimes caused his eyes to glow a bright ethereal neon green which scared a few of the others that saw it at first but after remembering who he is found their fears baseless.

The eyes did sometimes glow when he was angry although that was rare thing in itself although he did scare some more aggressive animals away that one time just glaring at them.

As his years grew the flying lights known as lesser mana spirits that tended to surround and follow him became more frequent and noticeable although not necessarily too annoying although they sometimes gave his position away when hiding or while he was pranking which is a bit annoying; although it did make him practice his hiding more since he had to not be found and had quite the giveaway.

(This point in the timeline is when Asta and Yuno made their vow.) (I'm not very good at recap so I recommend you just watch the second episode of Black Clover.)

The dark approached quickly and it was already later than when he usually returned home so Danny started to finish up his training and left to go back to the village.

Yuno while the most emotional was also the most mature if only slightly more than Danny, and since Danny hadn't come back yet Father Orsi had given Yuno the task of delivery of a letter to the mayor.

It was dark and cold out and Yuno just finished his delivery of the letter while a violent drunk man came along aiming to steal Yuno's pendant to trade in for some cash.

Things escalated quickly from there with Yuno in the snow struggling to get his pendant back when the drunk kept kicking him back.

Yuno tried to be intimidating by summoning a whirlwind of air in his hand but the winds were a little too weak to be taken seriously and so the drunk mocked while lightly laughing, "What do you expect to do to me with magic like that? You want to fight me... and die?"

Yuno started crying again and while sniffling, the drunk and Yuno both heard an angry-like shout, "YUNO!"

When suddenly an ash-blond haired kid tackled the drunk unsuccessfully.

Asta (shouting): "That's Yuno's give it back!"

Asta kept on tackling the drunk like a wild animal again and again, all three unaware at the glowing green eyes stalking them from the corner.

Danny was about to intervene at the sight he saw of the drunk man beating Yuno holding his pendant, when they all heard and saw Asta do his thing.

Danny was still angry but seeing the look in Yuno's eyes at Asta's actions and Asta's determination he just couldn't bring himself to intervene in the growing moment for the two boys, he'll just intervene if things get too serious.

Asta kept going and had a look in his eyes that put the drunk man off and when it looked like the drunk might just give up he reeled back another another punch this time with magic added which would do some serious damage even if the magic was as bad as Yuno's (Yuno: 6 Drunk: late 30s maybe).

It was at this moment Danny decided to intervene.

A feeling of dread overcame the man as he got the killer intent directed at him and he slowly turned around to see two toxic ethereal glowing green orbs glaring and approaching him.

The man's instincts did him right when he decided to drop the pendant and run; possibly wetting himself.

Danny approached the two boys talking to each other with Asta saying something about being the wizard king again and making everybody happy.

Danny smiled as their small conversation continued to the point of Yuno declaring he'll also try to become the wizard king and that he will stop crying.

Danny didn't want to interrupt so he just watched as the two made a vow as rivals and resolve set in both their features and futures.

Danny then decided to add his piece, "You know Yuno it's not good to hold everything in it's alright to cry once in a while for the serious things."

Yuno just smiled.

Asta: "So Danny what do you plan to do when you grow up?"

Danny was taken aback, a serious question from Asta of all people.

Danny smiled and replied, "While being the wizard king sounds cool, I won't directly aim for it, don't want to be too much of an obstacle in your guys' dream. I might just have to become the regular king or just a really awesome magic knight who knows. Although someday I want to get close to the stars or at least explore a lot."

The three made it back to the church carrying Asta each resolved to train and become the best they can be.

A few days later...

Danny told Renjed what happened a few nights ago with the drunk so now they're setting up quite the prank doing the worst they can for payback.

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter 2.**

 **I'll try to think of a good prank for the next chapter and will try to get some good puns in (hopefully).**

 **I'm not the funniest individual but I did make one of the intended genres for this humor so I'll try to do as much as I can.**

 **As for the scene with the drunk I may have added the last bit with him starting to use magic but basically things should be watched from the show's perspective it's episode 2 of Black Clover.**

 **I have read the manga and watched the anime I don't have a very great memory so I will likely have to recheck things going on and that means I'll likely use the anime as review since it's faster.**

 **If there is anything you as readers want me to add/think about/answer feel free to comment.**

 **Let's NOT talk ships, for now at least.**

 **I do accept constructive criticism although this is more for amusement then anything else, I'm glad there are readers that enjoy this story.**

 **I have noticed the typo in the previous chapter but I'm too lazy to re-upload a chapter for just that.**

 **As for chapter length, things will vary this one is 1.1K words longer than chapter 1 the next might be in between or longer or shorter who knows; I'll at least try to make each chapter a minimum of 1000 words.**

 **Alright, thanks for reading, have a great life, until next time.**

International business exam tomorrow is going to be trouble, oh well.


	3. Chapter 3The Payback Prank&Marx's Regret

Important decision to decide direction of the story. I'm considering whether or not to have Danny adopted by the current Wizard King (Julius), I was thinking along the lines of father Clockwork AU for this idea. In any case the direction will be affected and I'll need to know to write this chapter. So vote whether or not he gets adopted. I'll update this chapter (3) after 3 votes at least, I know this isn't the most popular story, and I tend to lack motivation a lot of times. Private messaging or comment section works. I'll replace this with the actual chapter after the votes.

4/20/2019 - It's my birthday today. I officially turn 18!

^+The above is the previous author note which this chapter will be replacing+^

 **Votes are in, so Julius will now adopt Danny. I apologize for taking a long time to write, I won't make any excuses I just didn't feel like it. Also I'm in college now, yay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Danny Phantom; do I really need this disclaimer every chapter? ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **The Payback Prank and Marx's Regret**

"Your highness!" The wizard king's attendant, Marx, exasperatingly shouts at the current wizard king, Julius Novachrono, flustered by the kings usual antics.

Marx was busy thinking of ways he could get Julius to be more responsible and maybe more rooted down, and came across a peculiar report about odd magic signatures.

Further investigation had found that the odd magic signatures originate from a boy in an isolated village called Hage village with the boy being named Danny, an orphan at the village church.

The maker of the report has always been very thorough in his findings and often begun investigations to sate his curiosity which is why the matter seems to have already been investigated before the report was sent, something Marx was actually glad of this time.

Now as to whether it was stress, lack of sleep, crazed, or something else a tired Marx had got an idea for how to get King Julius to become more responsible; he'd propose for him adopt this Danny kid; it would also help keep an eye on him. Little did Marx know how much he'd come to regret that decision in time.

* * *

Danny is going to make this prank as spectacular as he possibly can to get back at that drunk, with Renjed's help of course. Figuring a good idea for the prank would be to scare the guy enough that he empties all the alcohol found in his system. The first step to doing that is a plan, some simple equipment, some instruments, and some versatile magic. Danny told his idea to Renjed who responded with a large mischievous grin, as well as to the bartender for help after explaining the situation; and informed the church that he would be a little late getting back but to leave a plate of dinner out for him.

As sundown came around the two pranksters were stalking a certain drunk as he left his house, which was unsurprisingly close enough to the bar. About two hours of finishing things and waiting later the drunk was removed from the bar although drunk and dizzy he seemed fairly energetic and the reason for that is the generosity of the bartender. A certain spike of bowl laxatives and an energy boost that went by unnoticed in the last drinks.

As the man stumbled in the direction he thinks his house is through a thick fog blanketing the ground he grows visibly more and more confused. Renjed had helped create the fog with his cloud magic and by no means was this fog ordinary. Allowing Renjed to control the general direction of the drunk as he was in a susceptible state (drunkenness), allowing us to lead him to a more open area, well aside from the cloud illusions making it look like he was still somewhere in the village and not near the forest.

Cloud magic seems to actually offer quite a few illusion based spells due to light refraction or something, in any case it's magic. Danny's main task was to supply mana to Renjed as he cast many larger spells to make it look like a horror movie.

As Danny supplies Renjed with mana for spells he thinks about how this looks, 'This is going great, looks just like a horror movie, wait a second, what's a horror movie? Why did this prank make me think that or rather how exactly did I get an idea for this prank to go this way?'

Pushing the thought aside for the time being Danny focused on the prank and gave directions for Renjed as he created the illusions. Another spell cast to create a dizzying mist across the fog, causing the already stumbling man to trip a few times and look like he was going to lose his alcohol; but he won't get off that easy, this prank isn't done yet.

As some of the more solid cloud illusions set in place Danny hands the flute to Renjed to create a soft melody that is the exact opposite of soothing in the current scenario the drunk is in. Danny throws in some of his own childish laughter which he was somehow able to get to echo, neither Renjed nor Danny knew how he did that. Giving a chill down even Renjed's back. Danny just smiled.

"WHO'S- WHO'S THERE?!" The drunk shouts at an empty space obviously a little unnerved.

An illusion of a large wolf like creature with glowing eyes materializing itself in the fog just sighting distance away for vague confirmation from the drunk. Danny made a growling sound trying to do the echo thing again, it worked but now Renjed was looking at Danny worryingly, Danny just smiled at him and whispered to him how cool he thought the echoing things was and how he didn't know he could do that to calm his nerves; it worked, a bit.

"MONSTER!" Shouts the drunk man where no one but those responsible could hear him, as he starts running. Now the calm and rational mind would have just hid silently right from the start, but this gives Danny reason to have the 'monster' look the drunk man's way.

Danny then whispers the plan in Renjed's ear for the illusion and makes the 'monster' start stalking towards the drunk only to slowly disappear right as it got closer. Before the drunk could relax however Danny made another echoing growling sound.

Renjed then made the 'monster' appear behind the drunk and then activates the next spell to make a small breeze of wind from the 'monster's' nostrils and down the the drunk man's back, caused by cloud pressure.

The drunk stiffens like a statue before coating his fist with his magic and spinning trying to punch the 'monster' in the face. His horror only grew when he felt something actually solid dispelling any notions about the possibility of an illusion he may have had when he was trying to deny reality. The solid feel is thanks to Danny as he had managed to get the mana spirits to go back to their more usual invisible state, thinking they just acted upon his thoughts unaware that he just subconsciously forcefully turned them invisible with his own power, and had moved to where the head of the 'monster' supposedly is carrying a small boulder which he lifted to the path of the punch.

Still angry about the other night and now being so close to the guy, Danny's eyes were glowing their toxic neon green and he subconsciously floated into the air aligning his eyes with the 'monster's' which while 'glowing' before, it was a bit dim, now is glowing so venomously and brightly it looks like it's about to murder the person (drunk) in front of it promising all the pain nature could harness and more as it does so.

The drunk wets himself.

The drunk passes out.

Danny makes sure the guy's out cold before signalling to Renjed that the last step of the prank is to be done.

* * *

The next morning the citizens of Hage village are gathering around a scene in the middle of the village, some laughing, some looking disappointed, some some looking disgusted, and some shielding the eyes of the children at the scene that lay before them. One drunk grown man with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, pants with a spot that was definitely not dry earlier, and coal markings writing out "I attack small children" on his bare chest and a drawing of a black eye and terrible mustache on his face. (AN: I would have put him in a dress but then remembered the time period and the only dress available would be sister Lily's.)

* * *

A couple weeks later...

Danny can be seen walking back with Asta from their workout/physical training. Danny figured it was actually a good idea to train his body as well as his magic so he's been training with Asta, he had done so in the past as well but got more serious recently after having an encounter with a boar after exhausting himself magically in training. Asta ended up coming to his rescue and used only his muscles to tackle the thing before it could reach Danny. (AN: On a side note, had Asta not shown up Danny may have discovered a bit more of his ghostly powers.)

On the way back to the orphanage Danny had tried to get used to his flying ability, much to Asta's amazement and jealousy. Danny realized he was floating after the prank made the drunk fall unconscious and decided to tell only Yuno and Asta for now, at east until he has better control over it so that he could surprise some people.

As the two got nearer to the orphanage, Danny stopped floating, and they saw several Magic Knights outside the orphanage. Wondering what's up but erring on the side of caution Danny makes sure that Asta follows silently behind him, as he had to literally stop Asta from running up to them screaming and with stars in his eyes, as he sneaked around the orphanage the long way around. Only to find more Knights surrounding the entire place.

Deciding the only way to find out what was happening was to actually approach them, Danny sighed and let Asta as excited as he is (AN: remember he's 6 at this time) greet them.

"ARE YOU REAL MAGIC KNIGHTS! WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU HERE FOR SISTER LILY? OR MAYBE POPS? OR ARE YOU HERE TO ADOPT US?!" Asta yelling excitedly at the top of his lungs to the magic knights. Danny just walks up to beside him and continues after he Asta quiets down a bit, "What are you guys doing here? There isn't in any trouble or anything, is there?"

The sentry Magic Knights looks down at the 2 kids and recognizes the black haired blue eyed kid from the description himself and his fellow knights were given. Looking at said kid he asks, "Are you Danny?"

Now Danny was nervous. Why would a Magic Knight know his name? As many problems and scenarios he's come up with in his head (mostly revolving about being in trouble from a prank or two) Danny notices he's been in his paranoid mind a bit too long and finally answers cautiously, "Yeah. My name's Danny. Why? And how do you know my name?"

The Knight just smiles at the boy kindly, not wanting to give away the surprise the boy would be in for, he just answers, "You two may go inside, your answers will be given there."

Danny and Asta go to enter the orphanage/church with Asta rambling about how cool it was that a Magic Knight knew his (Danny's) name, but Danny wasn't really paying attention to that, rather his mind has gone into a semi-paranoid state again.

As the two walk into the common room where they hear talking coming from they are greeted by a sight they were not expecting. Talking to Father Orsi and Sister Lily was a talk man in royal robes with short, messy, blond hair, purple eyes, and a blue six-pointed star in the left side of his forehead, as well as a shorter light blue haired man with a sort of bowl-cut, sharp eyes and eyebrows and a sharp facial features.

"ARE YOU THE WIZARD KING?!" Both Asta and Danny shout toward the tall blonde man as he's wearing such royal looking robes. (AN: This is a younger Asta so he's excitable and probably a bit quicker to jump to conclusions, I can't recall whether or not he needed to be told Julius was the wizard king in cannon.)

The tall blonde man just laughs a little and confirms what they just asked as true. He greets himself to the two boys as Julius Novachrono the 28th Wizard King (or Magic Emperor for the alternate version), and the blue haired man as Marx Francois a 1st class Magic Knight and one of Julius' advisers.

After talking some more and getting to know each other a bit better, to the shock of everyone, Julius announces that his purpose for coming here was to see if Danny would like to be adopted by him. They were all thinking that the visit was maybe a bit of an interrogation due to Danny's unique natures and pranks. It took a lot of prompting from the others to take the chance and go with him before he finally did, he had nothing against Julius he just was prepared to leave his family and be adopted. He had promised to send mail to them often enough.

They were getting ready to leave after everyone had stayed for one last special dinner together, joined by Julius and his reluctant attendant. To the original worry of Father Orsi as they only had pots (potatoes) and and not a meal for a king, then later to joy as the king mentioned how good they were.

As Danny and Julius were about to board the carriage the other orphanage kids including Asta and Yuno were at the front saying farewell to him, with the younger ones crying and shouting how much they'll miss Danny before jumping on him for one last hug. Asta's eyes were watering up a bit, and Yuno was surprisingly still not crying anymore ever since that day. Even Renjed, a few of his family members, some friends, the mayor, and really just the whole village came to say goodbye after the news traveled quickly of what was going on.

Danny cries a bit and hugs the young ones back saying how he'll miss them too and bring them back some souvenirs from the capital when he comes back to visit. They eventually break apart and Danny enters the carriage followed by Julius who was just standing there smiling softly at the scene.

They ride off into the sunset. (AN: I had to. XD)

* * *

A few hours ago...

Marx Francois would come to realize the first mistake of persuading Julius Novachrono to adopt, which really wasn't hard to do at all, all too soon. That mistake being that Julius wanted to adopt more orphans than just Danny. He was finally able to reason with him and get him to just take Danny only, eventually.

* * *

 **Alright so, first things first, I did warn you all that my update schedule was sporadic. I'll try to update faster but really I just didn't have much motivation to write most of the time. I'll try to update my other story** _Protect or Assassinate?_ **(Danny Phantom x Assassination Classroom) soon, but no promises or guarantees.**

 **Now, onto the other order of business, I'm not certain what to do exactly from here, I have a few ideas I want to get to but I want to explore Danny arriving in the capital as the adopted son of the wizard king and explore a bit more into his new lifestyle. Basically I want to make a chapter or two about him still young in the capital and slowly growing up before we get to when the show starts. So I'm listening to ideas ad suggestions, feel free to leave them as a reply or just PM me. I'm more likely to read the PM sooner and more often. I also accept criticism along with the suggestions, feel free.**

 **Now onto the last bit of business, the reason I write these stories. I have many stories (chapters) partially written in my docs manager just not published to the public yet. I have many ideas and I like to write these things in my head, it feels more like work when I have to write/type them down. But I am doing this because I enjoy it, and like coming up with and sharing my crossover ideas and scenarios. In any case, I have absolutely no issue if someone were to copy most of my work or use it as inspiration to write their own version of the story, just give me a bit of the credit; in other words, consider this a sort of public/shared adoption story that I'm still writing but others can use to write their own too, something like that. I just wanna read more crossovers like these and yet there are so few.**


End file.
